1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for holding electrical or electronic components, particularly during the application of solder. The invention is particularly concerned with the holding of integrated circit packages while their leads are being coated with solder, for example in, wave soldering apparatus. Such a coating is applied before the packages are inserted into circuit boards or suitable holders and, if necessary, soldered in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,937 there is disclosed a carrier for a plurality of electrical or electronic components, particularly for use as outlined above, that includes a frame in which there are provided a plurality of parallel tracks for receiving the components. The tracks are formed by a plurality of parallel, laterally spaced, axially extending upper support members, each of which defines a pair of parallel axially extending upper rails having downwardly facing portions. The tracks also include a plurality of parallel, laterally spaced, axially extending lower support members aligned with the upper support members, each of the lower support members defining a pair of parallel, axially extending lower rails having upwardly facing portions. Each track is defined by four rails and is situated between two adjacent upper support members and their aligned lower support members.
Such a carrier has been found to be extremely effective, providing easy access for solder to the components, easy loading and unloading of the components, and the ability to withstand the temperature changes encountered during use.